helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Morito Chisaki
|image = |caption = Morito Chisaki promoting "Good Boy Bad Girl" |nickname = , |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 149cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Model, Idol, Singer |active = 2011-present |agency = |label = zetima |join = November 5, 2014 |mcolor = |generation = 5th Generation (Unofficial) |debutsingle = Itooshikutte Gomen ne / Koi Dorobou |days = |acts = CoCoRo Gakuen, Country Girls, Hello! Project Station Dance Club, Morning Musume |blog = |sig = Moritoautographh32463.png |join1 = June 26, 2017 |group1 = Morning Musume |mcolor1 = |generation1 = 14th Generation |debutsingle1 = |lastsingle1 = |days1 = |sigwidth = 100px |sigcaption = Morito's Autograph }} Morito Chisaki (森戸知沙希) is a Japanese pop singer signed under Hello! Project. She is a member of Country Girls"『カントリー娘。』改め『カントリー・ガールズ』について (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2014-11-05."カントリー娘。「カントリー・ガールズ」に改名で再始動！ “ももち”も加入" (in Japanese). AliveM.net. 2014-11-05. and Morning Musume. Prior to joining Hello! Project, she was a member of the local idol group CoCoRo Gakuen. Biography ]] ]] )]] Early Life Morito Chisaki was born on February 19, 2000 in Tochigi, Japan. She attended the Star Project Academy dance school. 2014 In spring-summer 2014, Morito participated in the Morning Musume '14 (Golden) Audition! for an opportunity to become a 12th generation member, but failed to join the group. On November 1, Morito graduated from CoCoRo Gakuen.Morito Chisaki. "ラストブログ！！" (in Japanese). CoCoRo Gakuen Official Blog. 2014-11-04. On November 5, it was announced that Morito was added to Country Musume, now called Country Girls, alongside Yamaki Risa, Inaba Manaka, Shimamura Uta and Ozeki Mai. 2015 On September 8, Morito released her first solo e-Hello! Blu-ray, Greeting ~Morito Chisaki~. In December, Morito Chisaki was added to the Hello! Project Station Dance Club. 2016 On February 19, Morito celebrated her 16th birthday at a special event titled Country Girls Morito Chisaki Birthday Event 2016, featuring two performances in Tokyo. On the same day, Morito released her first mini solo photobook titled Morito Chisaki Mini Photobook "Greeting -Photobook-". On June 24, it was announced Morito would become the new ambassador for Tochigi Prefecture. A formal event and a mini live with all of Country Girls were held at the VERY GOOD LOCAL Tochigi Fair on July 3."「VERY GOOD LOCAL とちぎフェア」の開催について" (in Japanese). Tochigi Prefecture. 2016-06-24. 2017 On January 13, it was announced that Morito would release her first solo photobook, Morito Chisaki, on February 19."カントリー・ガールズ 森戸知沙希ファースト写真集 『森戸知沙希』" (in Japanese). Wani Books. 2017-01-13. On February 20, Morito celebrated her 17th birthday at an event titled Country Girls Morito Chisaki Birthday Event 2017, featuring three performances at TOKYO FM HALL. Morito became a regular on the Tochigi travel show Tochigi Hatsu! Tabi Suki! beginning from April 12."とちぎ発！旅好き！" (in Japanese). Tochigi TV. On June 9, it was announced that Country Girls would be ceasing regular activities and that three of the members, including Morito, would be transferring to other Hello! Project groups. On June 26, through a special episode of Hello! Project Station, it was revealed that Morito would be joining Morning Musume '17 as a new 14th generation member."ハロ！ステ号外 ～ハロー！プロジェクト2017新体制決定スペシャル～" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2017-06-26."ハロー！プロジェクト 新体制について" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-06-26. On June 28, Morito will release her first solo image Blu-ray, Chisaki in Paradise.http://www.neowing.co.jp/product/EPXE-5102 Personal Life Family= Morito has an older sister nicknamed Chako (ちゃこ). They were both member of the idol group CoCoRo Gakuen. |-|Education= When Morito joined Country Girls in November 2014, she was a third year middle school student. On March 8, she blogged that she graduated from middle school.http://ameblo.jp/countrygirls/theme3-10087903805.html As of April 2017, she is in her third year of high school. |-|Name Meaning= Morito's given name, "Chisaki", means one thousand blossom. It's a feminine Japanese given name and surname. |-|Friendships= *'Ozeki Mai:' She gets along best with Ozeki Mai in Country Girls. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Morito Chisaki (森戸知沙希) *'Nicknames:' Chii (ちぃ), Chii-chan (ちぃちゃん) *'Birthdate:' Sankei Sports. 2014-11-05 Issue. (Reference Image) *'Birthplace:' Tochigi, Japan *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 149cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2014-11-05: Country Girls Member **2017-06-26: Morning Musume Member *'Country Girls Color:' Orange (2014-) *'CoCoRo Gakuen Color:' Orange"こんばんは♡" (in Japanese). CoCoRo Gakuen Official Blog. 2014-04-10 (2005-2014) *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Country Girls (2014–) **Morning Musume (2017–) *'Other Groups:' **CoCoRo Gakuen (2011–2014) |-|Q&A= :See Also: List:Morito Chisaki Other Q&As *'Specialty:' Dance *'Hobby:' Watching idol lives, listening to music *'Favorite Colors:' Red, orange, yellow *'Favorite Sports:' Basketball *'Motto:' "Effort will always be awarded" (努力は必ず報われる) *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' "Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke", "What is LOVE?", "LOVE Machine" *'Looks up to:' Sayashi Riho, Iikubo Haruna Discography :See Also: List:Morito Chisaki Discography Featured In Solo Blu-rays *2015.09.08 Greeting ~Morito Chisaki~ (e-Hello!) *2017.06.28 Chisaki in Paradise Publications :See Also: List:Morito Chisaki Publications Featured In Solo Photobooks *2016.02.19 Morito Chisaki Mini Photobook "Greeting -Photobook-" *2017.02.19 Morito Chisaki Works Theater *2016 Kizetsu Suru Hodo Aishiteru! TV Programs *2015- The Girls Live *2017- Tochigi Hatsu! Tabi Suki! (とちぎ発！旅好き！) Internet *2014- Hello! Project Station Trivia *She thinks she's like a dog. *She participated in a number of dance competitions between 2011 and 2012. *In 2011 and 2012, she modelled for SDM Teens. *Within Country Girls, her rivals were Inaba Manaka and Shimamura Uta. *When she was younger, her favorite celebrities were Amuro Namie and Kaze. *When she was younger, her dreams were to become a (dance) instructor, a model or a backdancer. *She is the first member of Country Girls and Morning Musume to be from Tochigi prefecture. *She has a pet dog named 'Pon-chan', a Pomeranian-Toy Poodle mix.Morito Chisaki blog update. 2017-6-15 See Also *Gallery:Morito Chisaki *List:Morito Chisaki Discography Featured In *List:Morito Chisaki Concert & Event Appearances *List:Morito Chisaki Publications Featured In References External Links *Profile: Country Girls, CoCoRo Gakuen (Archive), SDM Teens * *Former Blog: Gree blog de:Morito Chisaki es:Morito Chisaki Category:Former idol members Category:Country Girls Category:2014 Additions Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:February Births Category:2000 Births Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Blood Type A Category:Pisces Category:Orange Member Color Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:5th Generation Country Girls Category:Morito Chisaki Category:CoCoRo Gakuen Category:Aquarius Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Members currently attending high school Category:Morning Musume